Ashes 2011: Better Together?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Shaz' hen night makes Alex think about her relationship with Gene. A trip down memory lane shows the path of true love never did run smooth. Follows on from End of the Line. Set in present day London. All LOM/Ashes characters present. Kudos own all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. Kudos and BBC televison own everything related to them, This is a Christmassy prequel to my other Ashes stories. Set in present day London.**

**Memories.**

Alex picked up the glass of orange juice in front of her wishing it could be laced with at least one measure of vodka. She rolled her eyes as she pushed all thoughts of alcohol to the back of her mind. If not for the fact she was now four months pregnant with her third child she was certain she would be as drunk as most of the other women on Shaz Grainger's Hen Night.

"Alex?" Annie perched on the seat next to her as Luigi good naturedly tried to quieten down the roudy bridemaids at the other end of the bar.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Gene looking after the girls?" Alex nodded.

"Sam looking after Danny?"

"Yeah." Annie picked up her drink. "I bet Molly is looking forward to having another baby in the house."

"Once she got over the fact that we are still 'doing it at our ages.'" Annie laughed as she pictured the teenagers' face. Molly had been thrilled at the news and Ruby had just laughed and clapped her hands. She was still too little to really understand but seemed to know that things were changing around her. Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought about her girls. Both women cringed as they heard Phyllis start singing Material Girl on the kareoke. It was clear the woman would not be bothering the X Factor any time soon.

"Oh Ma'am make 'er stop!" Shaz laughed as Alex shook her head. The bride to be was whisked off by her cousin and friends so quickly that Annie was certain she had seen the L plates the baby of the team was wearing fly off on their own.

"You never had a hen night." Annie announced.

"There very nearly wasn't a wedding." Alex replied, remembering the chaos of her wedding day. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she remembered the way Gene had looked at her as they had made their vows. She had known then that all the arguing, teasing and bickering had been worth it. They were forever. Annie waited as Alex shook herself of the memory and back to the present day.

"I remember how much you two hated each other." Annie watched as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I was so relieved to get away from Morgan and the Vice Squad."

"Remember that phone call, when I told you we were taking over CID at Fenchurch East? That the Guv had asked for you to be transferred because you were a proflier? He wanted another DI. A Londoner that knew the area. I mentioned that I'd met you at Uni and that was that."

"I was so nervous."

"I noticed that when you fainted at his feet!" Annie giggled as Alex blushed.

"I did not!"

"And in that dress. You could see what you 'ad for breakfast."

"He hated me on sight. Gobby, posh and mouthy. The last thing he wanted as a DI."

"He fancied the pants off you." Annie smiled.

"Bit like you and Sam then?" Alex retorted as Annie shrugged her shoulders. Somewhere in the distance Shaz' cousin Mary was laughing loudly as the stripper she had organised turned up looking for Shaz who had promptly tried to hide behind Phyllis. Maya wandered over to them, the only other sober woman in the room.

"Exactly like you and Sam."

"And what would you know?" Annie still didn't like the woman. But she was heavily pregnant with Ray's baby so she felt she had to at least be civil to her.

"What I see. You and Sam, I was jealous. I admit that now." She rested a hand on her abdomen as the baby kicked.

"When are you due?" Alex asked as the sound of Hot Chocolate's You Sexy Thing rang out through the resteraunt. Luigi threw his hands in the air and walked away, clearly giving up on the senorinas.

"In two weeks. Just been saying my goodbyes to Sharon. Ray is picking me up. For what it's worth. I have grown up and I am sorry. For everything." Maya watched as Annie's eyes filled with tears. Alex nodded as she touched her friend's hand.

"Goodnight Maya."

"Yeah." Maya sighed as Annie smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Maya nodded as she fastened her coat and headed out into the winter air.

############

"I'm drunk!" Shaz announced as she failed to get herself onto the bar stool.

"So it would seem." Alex smiled. "Have you enjoyed your night?"

"Yesss Ma'am." Annie laughed as she helped her friend get onto the barstool with varying degrees of success. "Christmas soon!"

"Not long after your wedding." Annie announced.

"Yes, I'm marrying Chris. He's lovely. Isn't he lovely my Chris?"

"He is." Alex tried not to laugh.

"You think I'm doing the right thing? My Chrissy."

"Yes." Both women answered.

"Good. Ma'am how did you and Gene get together? The Guv I mean."

"You were there."

"Yeah. But we didn't really know about you pair until Ray caught you." Shaz giggled. Alex rolled her eyes. She knew there was no way she was going to live down the fact Ray, of all people had caught her kissing Gene in his office.

"We didn't get along at first. " Alex explained. "Then, I dunno."

"You fancied him." Shaz announced. "We all knew he fancied you."

Alex blushed. She knew Gene would be mortified if he heard what was being said. She bit her lip as she felt the baby move.

"Look, you are doing the right thing. Yes I fancied Gene. I still do." She smiled as she thought of the sandy haired detective. She knew that she had been in love with him since the day they had met. "And now I am going home. To him and my girls. See you tomorrow."

"Byeee!"

############

Gene brushed Ruby's dark hair from her face as she finally closed her eyes. She was already sleeping by the time that he had settled her in the cot.

"Going to have to think about you having a bed soon. Getting too big for this." He whispered as his daughter slept peacefully. He couldn't believe he was the father to a thirteen month old girl and a teenager that he had been privilaged to adopt. Now there was another baby on the way and he couldn't be happier. He watched the little girl for a moment longer before heading back downstairs as he heard the front door open and the taxi that had delievered his wife home pull away.

"Hi." She smiled coyly as he walked towards her.

"Good night."

"Missed you." She sighed as she realised his tie had been abandoned long ago. She tried not to look at the opened shirt as he approached her. She had been telling the truth when she told Shaz she still faniced her husband.

"Glad to hear it Bollykecks." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"We were talking about you." He paused as he wondered what his wife had actually said. "Shaz asked how we got together."

"Spandau Ballet has alot to answer for." He smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Our first dance, remember. In that flat you and Molly had. I think she was with Evan fot the night or at a sleep over. You found a CD with True on and that was that."

"Our first kiss too." Alex smiled.

"First of many." He kissed her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "God I'd wanted to kiss you for so long."

"I love you Gene Hunt." She whispered as he pulled away. "God, I love you."

"Feeling is mutual." He tugged her to him as he began leading her up the stairs. "So, what exactly were you saying about me?"

Alex smiled as she felt his hands rest on her waist. "Oh, not much. Just told them the story of how we got together?"

"Bloody Hell Bolls, thats one hell of a story."

"It is." Alex agreed as they tiptoed past Molly's bedroom. "It certainly is."

############

A/N More soon? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars not mine.**

**Morning Light.**

Gene groaned slightly as the light began to creep through the bedroom curtains. He was warm and comfortable and really didn't want to get up. He sighed as he opened one eye to glance at the clock on the bedside table. There was still an hour before the women of the house would be vying for the bathroom while Ruby had her breakfast. He decided to stay where he was.

"Gene?"

"Thought you were still asleep." He mumbled as he kissed her hair.

"I was." She sighed as she turned so that she faced him. "I was just thinking about last night."

"Last night?" Gene was suddenly more interested, he propped himself up on on elbow to look at her.

"Shaz' Hen Do."

"Yeah." Gene really wanted to go back to sleep.

"You never had a stag do."

"Did first time round."

"Yeah. I had a Hen Night before I married Pete."

"So?" Gene ran his fingers over her thigh, stopping when he reached the hem of her nightshirt.

"So, be careful tonight. I know Sam and Ray will be there but please just be careful. You should have seen the state Shaz' cousin Mary was in. And Annie is going to have a headache today, not to mention what state Phyllis will be in."

"Alex." He tugged her towards him. "Bolls."

"What?"

"Stop worrying about me."

"No." She smiled.

"Alex."

"Chas Cale goes on trial in a matter of weeks. I can't help but worry."

"After Christmas." Gene kissed her forehead. "Ages away and he can't touch us. Not now."

"We thought that about Layton." Alex closed her eyes as she felt rather than heard the sharp intake of breath from her husband.

"Alex, next weekend that dozy DC that has been on me team for years is going to tie the knot. Now what a clever girl like Sharon Grainger sees in that dozy wazzock I'll never know but I am going to buy the boy a drink, wish him well and come 'ome to you, and me girls. So stop panicking." He kissed her again as she raised a hand to cup his face. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much.

"Gene."

"When you told that story about us, did you mention the way you fell into me arms? Or that we were trapped in that bloody cupboard for hours?" He waggled his eyebrows as she blushed furiously.

"God that was like being sat in a sauna." Alex smiled at the memory.

"You should 'ave been where I was sitting." Gene smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That was when I realised." She sighed. "When I knew what I felt for you. When you looked after me when my claustrophobia got the better of me." She kissed him. "You still thought I was a crazy posh bird."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Mad as a box of frogs. But then all the best DI's are. Sam is bleedin barking most of the time."

"Gene?"

"Yeah?" She grabbed his arm as she spoke and checked his watch. "Shut up about Sam. C'm 'ere." She pulled him towards her and kissed him as he rolled her over onto her back, both glad it was Saturday.

#############

"Ray?" Maya opened the bedroom curtains as he groaned. He didn't have to be at the station unless he was called in and had been hoping for a lie in. It wasn't until the heavily pregnant Murder Squad detective sat on the bed next to him that he opened his eyes.

"Yes Luv?"

"I'm now officially on maternity leave." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"So how about we start thinking about putting the baby's room ready? My mum wants me to go shopping with her but it's bad luck to get things for the baby so early. Isn't it?" She looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before.

"Nah." He smiled. "You only got a couple of weeks before that barne is 'ere." He touched her tummy as he spoke. "Your Mam's right. We don't want to be rushing like idiots when the little one puts in an appearance." He smiled as she covered his hand with her own.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?" He smiled as she met his gaze.

"I know Chris is your best friend. I know he's like a little brother to you but please, please be careful. I don't think I can look Shaz in the eye again if you end up in France instead of at the station Monday morning." Maya watched as Ray smirked.

"Nothing will 'appen to Chris." He resisted the urge to laugh. "Honest!"

"I know you Ray Carling." Maya got up and tried not to waddle out of the bathroom.

###############

The station was quiet as Viv turned on the computer. The night staff had been glad to get home as he looked through the reports of the various arrests and disturbances that had plauged Fenton East overnight. Phyllis groaned as Viv smirked slightly.

"Don't you laugh Viv James." She resisted the urge to go to sleep on the desk in front of her.

"Me? Never."

"Yes you Viv." She opened one eye as she rested her head on one hand. "You'll be in the same state this time tomorrow."

"I doubt it." Viv smirked. "I've seen the photos on facebook!"

"Bloody Mary Grainger!" Phyllis fumed as Viv giggled. He knew there was no way Phyllis was going to look on facebook unless Molly Hunt helped her. He dreaded to think what she would say if the teenager decided to help.

############

Gene walked into the CID Squad Room as Sam walked out of the small kitchenette. Neither man strictly had to be there but both were worried about the upcoming Chas Cale trial. Sam nodded to Gene as he raised his coffee mug.

"Nah, not for me." He headed towards his office as Sam raised an eyebrow. One thing Gene didn't do was turn down a decent cup of tea. He sipped his coffee before following his friend towards his office.

"Guv?"

"Sam." Gene sat at his desk and began hunting through the desk drawers.

"You ok? Why are you here on a Saturday?"

"Not stopping long. You ready for the Railway Arms tonight? Ray says 'es organised something." Gene looked up as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" Sam tried not to laugh as Gene smirked.

"Raymundo isn't that thick." Gene paused as he seemed to reconsider what he had said. "Anyway, 7 tonight. Nelson has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Now I am worried."

"Sam, nothing 'appened to you on your Stag Night. Stop panicking." He smiled slighty as Sam shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but what 'appened on yours?"

"First one was a bleedin disaster, as was the entire sodding marriage. The one we 'ad planned for me before I married Bolls never 'appened." Gene shrugged his shoulders. " Sam nodded. "Nothing like that is going to 'appen tonight."

"You know." Sam paused. "After everything that happened to you and Alex. After everything it took to get you pair together, it just didn't seem fair."

"Then that waste of skin shoots her." Gene felt his fist curl at his side. "Nah, nothing like that is going to 'appen to those kids." Gene pushed himself away from his desk as Sam nodded.

"Alex is fine now."

"Yeah, but it wasn't always that way. You know 'ow we got together." Gene sighed. "At least those two had a fairly normal run at things."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I thought me and Annie were never going to get our acts together. But you and Alex? Between her ex husband, you being a complete pillock."

"Sammy boy."

"You know what I mean and the way she stirred things up when she first arrived."

"Sam, it isn't every day a gorgeous woman falls at me feet." Gene couldn't help but smile as he remembered the tiny red dress she had been wearing. "She gave as good as she got."

"But between three armed robberies, one murder and a drugs raid you pair sorted yourselves out."

"That we did. Shaz was asking Alex about it last night."

"Don't be surprised if Chris doesn't ask you for advice tonight." Sam headed back out to his office as Gene nodded. He had a feeling Shaz and Chris would have talked once she had recovered from her hangover. It was going to be a long night.

#########

A/N Next chapter is Chris' stag night. What could go wrong? Not much happened in this chapter I know, it's just to move us on to the boys' night out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Boys will be Boys!**

Nelson rolled his eyes as he heard the detectives arrive in the new Railway Arms. He knew the goodnatured detectives would all be in high spirits as they celebrated Chris' Stag Night. He shook his head as Gene approached the bar.

"Man Brav."

"Nelson." He nodded. "Bottle of the house plonk and a pint, if you please."

Nelson nodded before nodding to the sign next to the till.

"WE SERVE DRINKS NOT DRUNKS." Gene read out. "Good, I should think so too. Look, I'll keep me eye on them. Ray's verging on a bit pissed but I'm sober as a judge."

"Yeah, man. But half the Judges in the area drink in here so I know that means nuffin." The Rastafarian barman smiled. "You, Gene Hunt are to take that lot into the bar around the side. Do not let anyone throw up on me carpets. If they do, I'm sending you the bill."

Gene raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Nelson was a good mate and as he had discovered finding a decent boozer in London was not easy.

#############

"You think the boys are ok?" Shaz asked as Alex and Annie smiled slightly.

"Gene is not going to let anything happen. Besides, Sam is there too. And Ray." Annie answered as she curled her feet underneath her on the sofa.

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried." Shaz answered as Alex laughed.

"They will be fine." Alex repeated. "Gene is under strict instructions. And I've hidden his passport."

"Passport?"

"She's joking, Shaz." Annie raised an eyebrow at her friend as Alex turned her attention back to the film on the televison.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked as Johnny was telling everyone not to put baby in the corner. "How did the Guv ask you to marry 'im?"

"Why?"

"I just." She paused. "I dunno."

Annie smiled. It was obvious the younger woman was nervous about the wedding but she had no need to be. The couple were perfect for each other. She propped herself up on one elbow as she turned to Alex.

"Go on, you never told me this either."

"Alright." Alex smiled. "We were in the car. Remember that red Audi he had. Boy racer car?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we had been arguing. Over something stupid. I had stormed off and nearly got myself killed."

"Nothing unusual there." Shaz teased as Alex shot her a look.

"Chas Cale and his wife had a resteraunt. Gene knew him from your days back in Manchester. Anyway, to cut a very long story short I was left to freeze to death. Gene broke in and rescued me. Resusitated me actually. I was half dead from hypothermia. If he hadn't turned up when he had." She looked away for a moment. The memory that she could have left Molly an orphan still painful. "Anyway, he carried me back to the car."

"Aw."

"Yeah well." Alex blushed. "I was never once for damsel in distress and all that bollocks. So we were bickering. He stops the car and turns to me."

"And he asked you?"

"No, he said I was a dozy posh tart that had a death wish. Christ only knew why but I never listened to him and always thought I knew best. He turned away and I knew that was the first time I had seen him genuinely scared."

"You should have seen him when you were shot." Annie closed her eyes as Shaz spoke. She had been with Gene when he had been told. It was not a memory she wanted to relive again.

"Well I went to get out of the car when he put his hand on mine and held it. It was as if he was afraid to let go incase I vanished. I couldn't help it. It just blurted out that I loved him. That I always had. So Gene being Gene smiles at me and says well, 'ows about we get married then?"

"Aw." Shaz smiled. "That's lovely."

"Not the most romantic man in the world but yeah." Alex smiled. "Worked for me."

####################

"I just love her soooo much." Chris announced as he leant heavily on Ray's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ray rolled his eyes. "We know."

"You are the best man I could ever have hoped for." Chris continued as Gene rolled his eyes. He was sat at the bar with Sam as the younger man stared at his phone.

"They are ok." Gene nodded to the phone.

"Yeah. Annie just text. All kids in bed, Shaz slightly pissed but they're watching chick flicks so they're ok." Sam smiled as he thought of his wife.

"Right. What are we gonna do with that plonker? C'mon Ethel, we better rescure Raymondo before Chris passes out on 'im and Nelson 'as a 'eart attack." He walked away from the bar as Ray looked up gratefully.

"Guv?" Chris asked as Gene helped Ray lower him into the bench furthest away from the bar as Sam and Viv sat down opposite him.

"What?"

"How did you know? That Ma'am was the one?"

"Same way every bugger knows." Gene answered. Talking about feelings was not his strong point. He barely managed it with Alex, so talking about them with his junior officers was not something he was going to find easy. He shook his head as Sam smirked. "What about you and Annie?"

"The minute I met her, I knew." Sam answered honestly. "I just didn't want to mess things up."

"But you nearly did." Chris narrowed his eyes. "I would never do that to my Shaz."

"Glad to hear it." Gene sighed. "She's a good girl."

"And I was an idiot." Sam stared at his drink as he remembered the look on Annie's face as she found out about his one night stand on his stag night. He had promised never to hurt her again. He knew while he was forgiven, it wasn't forgotten.

"But Guv?"

"Alright, you nosy sod." Gene started. "She stood up to me. Made me think, made me a better copper."

"And has a great pair of."

"Shut it Ray." Gene warned. "But yeah, she 'as. That isn't why I fell for her. She's clever, posh, got a right hook that could floor Amir Khan and she cares about the job. It wasn't until we were locked in that bloody boiler room for half the night that I realised. There was nothing I wouldn't do for that woman. So, Chris , you know the one when there is nothing you wouldn't do for them and you can't imagine your life wiv 'em not in it."

The men all fell silent for a moment as Nelson appeared with a tray of drinks. Gene had a feeling it was going t be a very long night.

#############

A/N More soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Nope. Not mine.**

**A Long Night.**

Gene smiled as he watched Ray and Chris murder one of Supergrass' songs. He knew the lads on his team were enjoying themselves but his thoughts were not with the pair of dozy coppers in front of him or the DI who was talking and laughing with Nelson at the bar. He shook his head as he realised times had changed. He never could have imagined that he would rather be at home with Alex and his girls instead of being sat in the Railway Arms with Nelson and the others. He smiled slightly as Nelson rested a cold pint in front of him.

"You alright?" Gene asked as he looked up.

"Me? Man Brav? You are the one with a face that could stop traffic."

"Nelson. I am fine."

"You are missing that lady of yours."

"Nelson, I am not some mamby pamby soft southener! I saw Alex two hours ago. She is currently in me house watching Dirty bloody Dancing with Shaz and Annie. Now stop mithering and keep an eye on Dumb and Dumber up there." He nodded towards a giggling Ray and Chris as Sam walked towards him.

"Guv." Sam sighed "I think Viv may be a bit under the weather."

"Pissed more like." Gene stated as Sam nodded. The desk sargeant was slumped, half asleep in the corner with a pint resting untouched on the table in front of him. Sam watched as Nelson shook his head, the dreadlocks jangling as the beads hit each other.

"I told you before." He pointed to the small sign as Gene nodded once. "Get so drunk that you can't handle yourself and you can get yourselves to another boozer. Because I, for one, do not need the hassle."

"He's not that drunk." Sam started defending his friend. "He's just tired. It's been a bad week."

"Wake him up, then. It is bad for the image." Nelson stated before walking across to the sleeping police man. He shook his head as he sat next to him.

"Oh, Viv!" He shook his shoulder. "Viv! Open your eyes. Come on Sunshine."

##############

Alex smiled as the film ended. She loved the classic 80s movie, even though Gene mumbled about it being a girly film. She knew he had watched it at least once since they had been married. She took the DVD out of the machine as she realised both Annie and Shaz were dozing on the sofa. She smiled slightly as Molly appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. Are they ok?" Molly nodded towards the two sleeping police officers.

"A little too much wine and chick flicks." Alex answered. "They're fine. I'll just check on Ruby and Danny."

"Just did. Sound asleep." Molly smiled as Alex raised an eyebrow. "I even checked they are both breathing. And they are. We did it in PSE in school."

"Oh." Alex sighed. "Oh right."

"Mum."

"Molly."

"Um."

"What is it? Come on Sweetheart."

"I heard you talking about Dad." She bit her bottom lip. Alex smiled as she watched the young girl.

"Shaz asked how he proposed."

"You only told them about the time you said yes." Molly sighed.

"There were other times?" Shaz yawned as she sat up, nudging Annie so the brunette's eyes opened.

"You never told me that!" Annie was suddenly more awake. "Hello, Molly luv."

"Hi." Molly waved as she leant against the doorway. Alex widened her eyes at her oldest child, but Molly was enjoying embarrasing her mother. Alex tucked the DVD back in the rack as she turned to her friends.

"I wanted to say 'yes' but everything was just wrong."

"Such as? You mean you could have put 'im out of his misery before? You could have agreed to say yes and we'd all 'av 'ad a much quieter life earlier?" Annie teased. "Everyone could see you pair were crazy about each other."

"Thanks Mol." Alex sighed as Molly shrugged her shoulder.

"You're welcome."

"Bed."

"Muuum."

"Bed."

"Night." She giggled as she almost ran up the stairs. She knew she'd have a story to tell Wes and Nick on the way to school the next day.

############

"Guv?" Chris sat down as Viv rubbed his eyes and began appologising for falling asleep.

"What?" Gene tried to remain his usual gruffness.

"Before you and the Boss got married."

"Bleedin 'ell, are we back on this then?" Gene took a sip of his pint as Ray laughed.

"Yeah, looks like." Sam answered.

"What about it? Come on? Spit it out." Gene watched as Chris seemed to find a bit of wood on the table in front of him extremely interesting. Someone else began murdering 'I'm in the Mood for Dancing' as Sam pulled a face.

"Did you have second thoughts? Any doubts about you and the Boss?"

"No." Gene stated obviously. "None, I knew I wanted to marry 'er. Did think she might 'ave seen sense and legged it the night before. I knew then and I know now she's out of my league."

"Nah." Sam smiled. "She 'ad no intention of legging it."

"And I thought she 'ad brains." Ray stated as Gene shot him his most withering look. "You did think she was going to jilt you at the alter."

"Well, when she was twenty minutes late to the Registry Office it does make you wonder." Gene stared into his glass.

"What? Why?" Viv was suddenly all ears. "Why was she late I mean."

"Her and Annie were getting ready at Annie and Sam's place. If it hadn't been for that bloody car accident." Gene shook his head. "I thought." His eyes clouded over at the memory.

"Yeah." Sam's eyes focused on his glass. The mood at the table fell as all the men remembered the calls to A&E, the chauffer's heart attack and the minor prang which had meant Annie, Molly and Alex had visited A&E in their full brides and bridesmaid dresses while a frantic Sam and Gene had tried to find them. Even Evan had seemed shaken up as he spoke to Gene over the phone. The chauffer had survived but it had taken alot of pursuading to get the Registrar to hold the Registry Office while Gene and Sam had broken more traffic laws than they knew existed to get to A&E to see what had happened. Neither men had expected to see the inside of a hospital on Gene's wedding day.

"But it all worked out in the end." Ray smiled. "It was alright. And apparently only a little heart attack. Poor bloody driver."

"Poor driver?" Gene shook his head.

"Yeah." Chris nodded sagely. "I remember that now."

"And you and Shaz will be fine." Gene stated. "Though, what she sees in you Christopher I will never know."

"Love is blind." Sam answered as Chris smiled broadly before looking at Viv who was chuckling to himself. It seemed the DC had missed something.

"Chris." Ray turned to him. "Will you stop being such a girl?"

"Yes, Christina." Gene smiled slightly. "Shaz Grainger will be at that Church looking like a princess. Don't you dare let 'er down. Or yer'll 'ave me to answer to."

"And me." Sam announced.

"Aye" Ray nodded. "And me."

"Oh thanks." Chris took a sip of his pint. "What if she is 'aving doubts? We were engaged before."

"She isn't." Gene stated. "For some unknown bloody reason she loves the bones of you."

Chris grinned like an idiot as the girl ruining the Nolans' song gave up as Chris pulled Sam towards the kareoke machine. Before Gene could react both police officers were launching into the Beatles' "She Loves Me." He shook his head and smiled as Ray buried his head in his hands.

#######################

A/N More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Hangovers and Confessions.**

Gene tried to close the door behind him quietly. He knew that there would be Hell to pay if he woke Ruby and Molly. Part of him couldn't help but wish Alex was still awake. He slipped off his coat and shoes as he glanced up the stairs. It was well after midnight and he knew he was going to get the sharp end of Alex's tongue if he was hung over the next day in work. He smirked slightly as he imagined the rollocking Sam, Ray and Viv were going to be on the recieving end. Chris would no doubt get away with it as he was the young innocent on the team.

"Gene." Alex opened the living room door as he loosened his tie. He tried his best to look sober.

"Bolls."

"You're drunk." She watched as he tried to stand up straight.

"Very probably." He nodded. "You know, thats why you are such a good copper. Even from over there you can tell. C'm 'ere."

"No." Alex smirked. "I'm pregnant, knackered and courtesy of our oldest daughter have just been interrogated by two of my best friends."

"What?" He walked towards her. "Shaz and Annie."

"Yeah. Molly just happened to creep down stairs and announce that you proposed to me more than once." She held his gaze as she spoke.

"Oh. Yeah, took me making a prat of meself didn't it?"

"Romantic I thought."

He raised an eyebrow as he leant against the wall. He couldn't help but run his eyes over her. Even at four months pregnant he thought she was gorgeous. It was all he could do not to kiss her there and then. She rolled her eyes as she tugged her dressing gown around he. She could read her husband like a book and knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Bolls."

"Gene."

"Why did you say know the first three times?"

"I asked you once, if you remember." She reached up and ran a hand touched his face. He closed his eyes as he remembered.

"I thought it should be me who did the asking."

"And I said no the first time because it wasn't really a proposal." She sighed. "Well, I didn't think you were serious. One minute you were going on about the new Super and the next I was pinned against the office door." She looked away as she blushed slightly. Gene raised an eyebrow as he ran his eyes over her body.

"Alex."

"Bed, some of us need to sleep." She smiled as he took her hand. "Gene, bed."

"I never thought you'd ask." He smirked as he tugged on her hand.

"To sleep, Gene. To sleep." Alex laughed as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"You never did tell me why?" He whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I didn't think the first time you were serious. The second time we were in the resteraunt and I never had the chance to answer." She sighed as he stopped kissing her.

"Ray and his bloody timing."

"Yeah." She kissed him. "You taste of whiskey."

"I."

"Bed." Alex tugged on his tie as he smirked. He didn't see any way they were going to get much sleep tonight.

####################

"Sam?" Annie turned to see her husband in the doorway of the bedroom. "Good night?"

"Yeah. I think Gene is fed up of everyone asking about him and Alex."

"Really? I think Alex is the same." She smiled. "Danny is sound asleep by the way. And I only had one glass of wine, before you ask. And we shared a taxi with Shaz."

"She ok?" Sam slipped into the bed beside his wife.

"Yeah." Annie sighed as his arms wrapped around her. The room was pitch black but she knew Sam was smiling. "I think so. Full of questions."

"Same as Chris."

"She was asking how he proposed to her. Did you know she turned him down three times?" Annie rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"No." Sam raised his head to look at her. "Did she ask about us?"

"Nah." Annie sighed. "But I told them anyway."

"Oh God." Sam closed his eyes. "What did Shaz say?"

"That it was very romantic. Alex smiled and I blushed like an idiot."

"Yeah well." Sam knew his way of proposing had been a little unusual but it had worked.

"Oh come on Sam. WILL YOU MARRY ME? spelt out in tea lights was romantic." She kissed his chest as the baby monitor snapped into life. Danny could be heard crying loudly in the next room. Sam sighed before slipping out of bed.

"Your turn next."

#######################

A/N JUst a filler more soon. Might skip to Shaz and Chris' wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**When You Know, You Know.**

The sunshine barely melted the frost in the quiet church yard as Sam and Annie walked up to the church entrance with Alex and Gene. It seemed that both Chris and Sharon's families had managed to fill the small Catholic church on the outskirts of Fenchurch. Gene smiled slightly as he remembered his own wedding day. He was just glad that Chris seemed to be having better luck. At least in the week running up to the wedding there had been no armed robbers or psychopathic murderers to contend with. Not like in the run up to his and Alex's he thought slightly.

"Gene." Alex turned to him as they entered the small church.

"Yes Bolls?"

"You're very quiet." She sighed as he turned to face her.

"Churches. Give me the heebie jeebies. Convinced I'll be struck by lightening one of these days." He smirked as Alex rolled her eyes. Ruby reached out a hand to her father as he took her from Alex. "But this one will protect me, eh? Won't you Chick?" Ruby smiled, showing off her newly acquired front tooth. He kissed his daughter as she squeeled in delight. Annie smiled slightly as she sat with Danny on her lap. She couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for the matchmaking that had gone on behind the scenes, and often without either Gene or Alex having any idea what was going on. Sam squeezed her hand as Chris and Ray walked into the church looking impossibly smart.

################

"Are you nearly ready?" Molly stood in the doorway as Shaz nodded. Molly had never really been a bridesmaid before. She hated to admit she was nervous. Part of her wished Nick and Wes were there with her.

"Yeah." Shaz smiled as her cousin Mary appeared behind Molly.

"God, you look stunning." Mary yawned as she smoothed her lilac dress down. Molly nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." Shaz sighed as she looked in the full length mirror in her mum's back bedroom. "You ok?"

"Us?" Molly laughed. "It's not us getting married."

"Oh I reckon it wont be long before it's you and that Wes Carter." Shaz winked as Molly turned a shade of red no one had ever seen on the teenager.

"No way."

"Oh I dunno." Shaz smiled as Molly pulled a face.

"I am not getting married."

"I said that once." Shaz laughed. "Now look at me. All in white and off to marry Chris."

"Are you going to change your last name?" Mary asked as Molly and Shaz smiled while Fiona Grainger fussed around her.

"Nah, I think I've been Sharon far too long." Shaz laughed as her mother tutted and told her to keep still. "No, not for work. DC Grainger has a kind of ring to it. Stuff out of work I'll be Mrs Skelton." She smiled as she said her married name.

"Annie and Mum changed their surnames."

"I know." Shaz sighed.

"So did I." Fiona looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Mum."

"Why did your Mum change hers?" Mary asked as Molly pushed her hair back from her face.

"My mum was married before. He wasn't a very nice guy. I don't remember him really. Once he and mum had divorced then I don't think he made much effort to see me. So when Mum and my Dad got married she asked if she minded if she changed her name from Drake to Hunt. I said I didn't mind as long as I could too. So I asked Dad if he would adopt me." Molly smiled slightly as she told her story.

"Aw Molls." Shaz hugged her as Fiona tutted and told her off for risking getting her dress creased.

"Right." Mary crossed to look out of the window. "The cars are here. Come on Molly, Auntie Fi. Lets get this show on the road." Shaz took a deep breath and silently thanked her cousin as her mother was ushered out of the room only for her step father to appear.

"You ready luv?"

"Yeah." Shaz smiled. "I'm ready."

#############################

Ray sat next to Chris in the front pew of the small church, glad that Maya and Annie seemed to have at least come to some sort of truce. He knew that things would never be easy between one of his best friends and his partner but he knew that both were trying, even if it was for his sake.

"Ray?" Chris sounded as though he was on the verge of tears.

"You ok?"

"She's going to come isn't she? Shaz. She's not going to leave me standing at the alter looking a prat."

"She doesn't need to do that for you to look a prat." Ray teased.

"Ray."

"Look." Ray paused. "There is no way she is going to do that. Shaz is a diamond."

"What does she see in me?"

"Bugger if I know." Ray smiled. "Now stop being a plonker and stop worrying."

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being my Best Man." He smiled as Ray shook his head.

"No problem, you Div." Ray smiled back at him as the church began to fill with their friends and relatives.

"Ray?"

"What now?"

"How did you know Maya was the one?"

"I dunno. When you know, you know." He paused. "I didn't think for a minute she'd look at me. Sometimes mate, it just 'appens."

"Like the Guv and Ma'am? The Boss and Annie." He asked as Ray sighed.

"Sam and Annie were always a foregone conclusion. You know that. God remember when he turned up and saw her? His eyes nearly fell out of his head. Guv and Alex? That was more complicated. You remember what 'e was like after his divorce from Sue."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "God, I 'ope me and Shaz never get divorced."

"You can't think like that." Ray watched as Chris nodded. "No point in being 'ere if its not for keeps."

"I know." Chris sighed. Both men fell silent as the organist began playing the Wedding March. The congregation got to their feet as Shaz met Chris' eye. For a moment Chris was convinced there was no one else in the room. The Guv had been right. When you know. You know.

##################################

A/N Not much more left. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Dynamite?**

Alex leant against the lilac wall of the room where Shaz and Chris were holding their wedding reception. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the young couple preparing to have their first dance as husband and wife. She sighed as she heard the familar introduction to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. She loved the song and couldn't help but sing along as she felt Ray come to stand next to her.

"Alright Ma'am?"

"Ray." Alex nodded.

"I reckon those two will be ok."

"I hope so." Alex smiled at Ray. It was hard to believe he was now one of her best friends. They had fought almost non stop from the time she had arrived in the team. She knew that was down to Ray being fiercly protective of his friends. As far as he was concerned Fenchurch CID were family. When she had found out about his turbulant family background she understood why. Slowly they had come to like each other, now Ray was the annoying brother she had never had. "I really hope so."

"Yeah." Ray sighed. "Look, I just wanted to say thanks. For being ok with Maya. I know it wasn't easy for you or Annie having her around again but she 'as changed."

"She hurts you, I think Annie will kill her." Alex folded her arms. "And she wont be the only one."

"Alex."

"Look, I admit I was surprised when I found out you and her were together but if you are happy." She met his eyes as he smiled.

"I am."

"Then that's all that matters." She touched his arm as he looked at the floor, blushing a shade of red Alex didn't think he was capable of. Both looked up when they heard Sam and Gene walk towards them. Alex folded her arms as she tried to work out if either of them were remotely sober.

"Where's Annie?" Ray asked as the song died away and other couples began filling the dance floor. Sam smiled at the mention of his wife's name.

"Annie's lovely."

"Yes she is, you dozy sod." Ray laughed "But where is your wife?"

"Oh." Sam rocked back on his heels as if trying to think where he had last seen her. Alex raised an eyebrow as Gene smirked.

"Talking to Phyllis and Viv. The kids are with them. Phyl offered to take Ruby and Danny home. Molly looks as if she'd fall asleep on a chicken's lip so I said she could go too. I know the kids were going to 'ers anyway but." He watched as Alex took his hand. He knew she hated the children going to bed before she had seen them. He tried not to blush as she kissed his cheek and walked off to where Phyllis was stood talking to Annie as Danny slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

####################

"You alright, Shaz?" Chris whispered as Shaz met his gaze.

"Course I am." She sighed as he tugged her towards him. She blushed slightly, knowing that all their family and friends were there and that the majority were watching them. Chris kissed her hair gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good." He sighed. "No regrets then?"

"None." Shaz suddenly fell quiet. "You?"

"Never." He smiled broadly. "Best day of my life this is."

"And we had no armed robbers, car chases or taxi drivers having 'eart attacks." She teased as he nodded.

"God, remember Annie and Sam? How they didn't end up getting killed on their wedding day is anyones guess." He shook his head sadly as he remembered the way Sam had reacted when he had heard that Annie had been hurt on the way to the church. The service had still gone ahead but later than expected. Chris had been terrified the same would happen to them. The fact that Shaz had turned up at the church with her father and Molly and Mary as bridesmaids had been a relief. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"You remember Ma'am and the Guv?" She sighed as he kissed her neck.

"Shaz? Can we not talk about the others? I'd really like to just focus on us for tonight." He smiled against her skin as she nodded.

##############

"Bolls?" Gene walked towards her as she looked up at him.

"Molly and Ruby can stay with Phyllis until lunchtime tomorrow. They're fine." She held his gaze as he leant against the wall.

"Right."

"Gene?" She took his hand and rested it on her stomach as the baby kicked. He held her gaze and smiled slightly as he felt the child kick his hand away.

"Definately a Man United striker that one."

"And what if we are having another girl?" Alex smiled as he tugged her towards him.

"Well, there is a Ladies team aint there?" Gene watched as Alex rolled her eyes. She knew he really didn't care if they had another daughter or son, aslong as her and the baby were healthy. He kissed her gently on the lips as the DJ changed the record to Spandau Ballet. She couldn't help but smile as she recognised the song.

"Bloody Spandau Ballet." Gene huffed as he felt Alex giggle against his chest.

"Our song." She pulled back as the song reached the chorus. Gene rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember that idiot knocking the door at exactly the wrong moment." He rolled his eyes.

"I wish I'd ignored them." Alex sighed.

"Yeah, so do I." He tugged on her hand as the song came to an end. The wedding guests and family members began spilling out of the reception hall as the newly married couple began to prepare to leave. Gene smiled slightly as the two youngest members of the team made their way towards the car. Gene kissed Alex's neck as she turned to watch the young couple leave for their honeymoon. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered how her and Gene had practically run from Luigi's half way through their wedding reception.

"Gene?"

"Yeah."

"We're alright? Aren't we?" Alex asked as he tightened his hold on her. "I know we've been arguing, I know things have been difficult since everything with Chas Cale but." She sighed.

"No." Gene sighed as she tensed in his arms. He immediately realised his mistake. "We're going to be better than alright. This is me and you Bolls. I said it the day Ray caught us in my bloody office. We're dynamite.."

########################

A/N Anyone reading? Please review.


End file.
